Ebony v Snake-Eyes... Round 1! FIGHT!
Log Title: Ebony v Snake-Eyes... Round 1! FIGHT! Characters: Deadline, Ebony, Snake-Eyes, Spike Witwicky (SG) Location: Seattle Date: March 15, 2010 TP: Shattered Glass TP Summary: Ebony and Snake-Eyes meet in Seattle... violence ensues. Category:2010 Category:Logs Ebony and Snake-Eyes meet in Seattle... Little do they know that an amateur News Man is out recording a fluff piece, and for some reason, decided to follow these two, after noticing Ebony bumping into Snake-Eyes, and a few words exchanged, one way... What follows is viral on the internet in hundreds of websites, in less than 3 hours. ***Video Begins, a bit shakily*** Ebony is wearing a long leather trench coat, over skin tight leather pants, knee high leather boots, and a leather halter top. Who knows what weapons she might have on her. She continues to smoke, looking over the news magazines, and selecting the ones that appear to have the most relevant news, Newsweek, Time, Guns and Ammo, Christian Science Monitor, Medical Science, Cobra Weekly, and... Baseball Digest? Yes, Baseball Digest. GAME: Snake-Eyes PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Snake-Eyes recognises that voice. It's /her/. What a coincidence. He moves out of her way, tracking her as she goes about looking over the magazines. He pretends to be lost in a rack of romance novels. Yep. Just shopping for Harlequins. Nothing to see here. GAME: Ebony PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. Ebony notices something about the man over by the romance novels, and her hand slips inside her coat. It curls around a knife, and her other hand touches something near her throat... (Radio) Ebony transmits, "We might have a problem, Love. It looks like Snake-Eyes is following me." to Deadline. (Radio) Deadline sends Ebony a radio transmission, 'Oh shit. Need me t'come help you out? This Snakes might actually know what the f*ck he's doing. An' if he DOES...' Snake-Eyes watches her movements. There's something..not right about her. He feels the weight of his own weapons, a holster under his shirt and a boot blade. He's ready to handle her, if need be. He pulls out a notepad and writes a letter. He approaches Ebony, and gives it to her, silent as ever. (Radio) Ebony transmits, "I won't lead him back to the Safehouse... If I have a choice...." to Deadline. Ebony watches Snake-Eyes, her hand starts to pull the knife out, than stops, and looks at the note... The note reads "Scarlett sends her reguards. Outside." Ebony smirks, "Is she? She wants me to hurt her again? Sent her boyfriend in after me? Too scared to come in herself? Typical..." She grins, "Lead on..." Snake-Eyes isn't sure if she understands sign, but sends a message as he heads out. He signs. "She didn't send me. This is a personal message." He starts to head for the door and motions to a nearby alley. At least it's not as open as a bookstore. Ebony frowns at the moving hands... it's been years since she studying sign language.... She picks out a few 'words'. She walks out of the store, her hands each on a weapon, one on a knife, the other on a shuriken. She stands in the entrance to the alley, the edges of the coat thrown over her hips, "Your slut too scared to fight her own battles, eh?" The weapons in her hands easily spotted now. Snake-Eyes has had enough with talking it seems. His own hand moves for his pockets and pulls out his own knife and shrunken. One against the other. He circles Ebony, ready to end this. Spike Witwicky points to the 2x4s and says mawkishly, "I wanted it secure." Ebony smiles, and without warning, her knife hand darts forward, throwing the knife for Snake-Eyes' stomach, "Tell your slut I said Hi. She should still be in the infirmary..." >> Ebony strikes Snake-Eyes with Knife. << (Radio) Deadline sends Ebony a radio transmission, 'Call me if y'need help, I'll getcha outta there.' Snake-Eyes takes the knife and comes back with his own slash at Ebony. Either she goes home in a bodybag, or she admits to her crimes. He's beyond the point of wanting to bring her back to the portal. He wants his girlfriend's name cleared, or the one who defiles it dead. He slashes with curiosity at the black-haired doppelganger. >> Snake-Eyes strikes Ebony with Knife. << Ebony takes the slash to the arm, a line of blood appearing along the length of the arm. She ducks low, spinning on her left leg, her right leg spinning straight out, as she attempts to sweep Snake-Eyes right off his feet, and on to his back. >> Ebony misses Snake-Eyes with Sweep. << Snake-Eyes moves quickly out of the way of the attack. He attempts to bring his fists down in haymaker, heading right for Ebony's shoulders. It's meant to be a crippling, not a kill shot. However, she is quite the fighter. He knows this is going to be deadly. >> Snake-Eyes strikes Ebony with Roundhouse. << Ebony is struck with the roundhouse, as she is standing up, and she is knocked back by it. She regains her balance. She pulls another knife, but instead of using it, she holds onto it, and launches a series of blows at Snake-Eyes, starting at his stomach, and ending at his head, in rapid succession. >> Ebony strikes Snake-Eyes with Rapid-Strike. << (Radio) Deadline sends Ebony a radio transmission, 'Where you at, babe?' Snake-Eyes takes a good hit to the stomach, backing a bit. If he's going to take her down he needs to do it now. He tries to get some distance from his attacker, pulling out that Shruiken. He aims for her right hand, as he releases his weapon. >> Snake-Eyes strikes Ebony with Shuriken. << Ebony's right hand is pierced by the shuriken, and she lets out a soft 'umph', as she is forced to drop the knife. Her left hand pulls a Shuriken of its own, and flings it forward at Snake-Eyes. >> Ebony misses Snake-Eyes with Shuriken. << Snake-Eyes rolls out of the way of the Shruiken, pulling out something else. It's not another ninja weapon, no. It's the standard takedown weapon that must US soldiers have- the M9. He fires a round at Ebony, trying to throw her off guard. >> Snake-Eyes misses Ebony with M9 . << Ebony laughs, "Aww, you want noise? I'll give you noise...." She pulls a grenade... tosses it at Snake-Eyes. "Go Boom!" >> Ebony misses Snake-Eyes with Grenade . << Snake-Eyes ducks the grenade with a well-practiced move. He throws one back at Ebony. What comes around, goes around. >> Snake-Eyes misses Ebony with Grenade . << Ebony kicks the grenade into the corner of the alley, and draws her own M9. She fires it in quick succession at Snake-Eyes, three quick rounds. BANG! BANG! BANG! "Die, would you, you creepy silent f*ck?" >> Ebony strikes Snake-Eyes with M9 . << Snake-Eyes isn't that easy to take down. He takes a shot, but moves into an attack position. He moves for something in the duffle bag that he's been carrying. Oh yes. It's the Katana. Now it's going to get funkay. He pulls the katana and comes after Ebony, focused on his mission and what he has to do. >> Snake-Eyes misses Ebony with Slice. << Ebony dives forward, avoiding the katana slice, and comes up behind the ninja. She pulls something from under her coat, it is an Uzi, much like the one Snake-Eyes uses, and she fires it at his back, full auto. >> Ebony strikes Snake-Eyes with SMG . << Snake-Eyes doesn't expect the Uzi, and when its pulled, he takes cover, only taking a few shots through his own coat. He pulls another shruiken this time, going for Ebony's trigger finger, the best way to take out that Uzi. >> Snake-Eyes misses Ebony with Shuriken. << As the street battle between Ebony and Snake-Eyes rages on, the loud roar of a car engine can be heard racing in their direction. It's getting louder, and approaching rather quickly. Ebony turns the Uzi, letting the Shuriken strike the Uzi. She drops it, as it jams due to the impact. As well as the car, police sirens are heard. Someone called the cops. She pulls another knife, and throws it at the ninja, it is time to consider getting away... too much has been done in Scarlett's name to risk being caught as a Scarlett look alike... >> Ebony strikes Snake-Eyes with Knife. << Snake-Eyes catches the knife in his the ribs, but is still going strong. He pulls his own M9 and fires. As long as he's stilll standing, hes not about to let Ebony get away. >> Snake-Eyes strikes Ebony with M9 . << Down the street in the direction of the battle, the car speeds toward the bright pops of gunfire and the cordite haze. When Eddie's close enough, he slams on the brakes and opens the car door. "Hurry, babe!" Ebony moves towards the car, pulling her M9 back out. She fires the M9 as she moves towards the Car, taking a couple rounds in the arm as she does. She grunts, continuing to fire at Snake-Eyes. >> Ebony strikes Snake-Eyes with M9 . << Snake-Eyes is overcome by injuries, losing consciousness. Snake-Eyes continues to pursue, and sees the car approaching. Only a half a second later, the M9 shot flies towards him, hitting him square in the temple. He crumples to the ground, unmoving...did she finally manage to take him out? Ebony slips into the car, and slams the dash, "Go Lover!" Ebony smiles, and grins, "I'll let Scarlett know where to find him...." (Radio) Ebony transmits, "Your boyfriend is dying, at the following coordinates...." to Scarlett. Ebony turns to Deadline, "We'll need to ditch the car somewhere... Get a different ride..." ***The video Ends...***